Miss California
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: Supermodel Michiru Kaioh and actor Haruka Tenoh meet at the Grammy Awards. Alternate Universe, my first attempt at a songfic, so PLEASE be gentle. R+R Please!


She´s Miss California, hottest thing in West LA 

Authors Note: This story is my first attempt at a songfic, so please be gentle. I dedicate this story to my "Michiru", sweet_honey. I do not own Haruka or Michiru *dammit*, but I own the plot. "Miss California" is © Dante Thomas.

Miss California

__

She´s Miss California, hottest thing in West LA   


Haruka walked down the street of LA, staring at every poster she passed. All of them showed Michiru Kaioh, the new Miss California. Haruka sighed; although she was a famous actor (yes, everyone thought that she was a guy), she didn't think that she could reach the Kaioh girl. Haruka sighed, staring at the poster, when suddenly a female voice said: "Excuse me, are you Haruka Tenoh?" Haruka turned around and faced a beautiful girl. "Yes, Sweetie." She answered, giving the girl a bright, charming smile. The girl blushed deeply. "Could I have an autograph?" "Sure." Haruka answered, scribbling her name on a piece of paper. "Thanks!" the girl said, speeding off with a happy grin on her face. 

House down by the water, sails her yacht across the bay.

Michiru sat on the deck of her yacht, staring of into the distance. Yes, she was rich and famous, but yet alone. _"I wish I had someone to share all this things with." _She thought to herself.

__

Drives a Marinello, Hollywood´s her favorite scene  


Haruka walked down the airport hall, ready to catch her flight to Hollywood. She had been nominated for a Grammy in category "Best Main Cast" and hoped to meet Michiru Kaioh at the festival. That was when a really expensive looking Marinello drove into the parking garage. Harukas eyes grew wide when Michiru Kaioh stepped out of it and headed to flight XY576, the flight to Hollywood. 

__

Loves to be surrounded with superstars that know her name 

Michiru entered the huge room were the Grammys were awarded, only to be greeted from her friends. "Oh Michiru, how nice to meet you!" Cameron Diaz said, kissing Michiru on the cheeks. Michiru smiled at her and turned around to greet her close friend Tom Hanks when she suddenly spotted a tall blonde guy, talking and laughing with Bruce Willis. "Who's that?" Michiru asked suspicious. "That? That's Haruka Tenoh. Isn't he a hot guy?" Cameron asked, her eyes getting all starry. "Yes, he is indeed." Michiru answered, immediately feeling a strong affection for the mysterious guy. "He played in X-Force: The Movie, didn't he?" "Yeah." Tom answered, since Cameron was too busy with drooling over the Tenoh guy. Suddenly Cameron got an angry look on her beautiful face. "Look at that! The Winslet slut is approaching Haruka!" Michiru watched how Kate Winslet skipped closer to the blonde Haruka, talking to him. "I'll go to him now." Michiru decided.

__

She´s a rich girl from the top of the food chain, Love and material things,   
kinda lonely, till i met her at the Grammy´s, Ten mill on a diamond ring,   


Haruka was talking to Kate Winslet when suddenly something aqua-colored approached her. The blonde looked into Michirus direction interested, immediately recognising the model. "Hi." Michiru now said. "Hi." Haruka answered, smiling. Her husky voice sounded even sexier than it did on TV, and Michiru gave her a polite smile before whispering into her ear: "I know you are a woman." Harukas eyes widened, and she stared at Michiru in pure shock. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." Michiru smiled. "But only if you do me a favour." 

She invites me for a day on the Jet Ski's at first it didn't mean a thing,   


"What ever you want." Haruka answered, already awaiting to be blackmailed. "I want you to spend a day with me on the Jet Ski's." Michiru said softly. Harukas face flashed into a brilliant smile. "I'd love to, Michiru." "Okay. See you tomorrow at Harper's bay." With that, Michiru turned around and walked back to Cameron and Tom.

Then she told me, I´m the one that she searched for, It was hard to believe 

Haruka and Michiru 

sat on Michirus Jet-Ski, bathing in the sun. "That's wonderful." Haruka said. Michiru looked at her, and Haruka smiled. "You're the one I searched for." Michiru suddenly said. Haruka blinked and gulped. "You think so?" "I know it." Michiru answered before bending over Haruka, who laid on her back, and kissing her soft on the lips.

_In a couple of days she had me a bracelet made from Harry Winstons place  
Went horseback riding up to the mountains top, showin' me the land that she got   
_

Michiru guided her brown horse up on the hill, followed by Haruka, who had her problems to stay in the saddle, riding a black horse. "You alright?" Michiru called over her shoulder, smiling at Haruka who's fingers were cramped around the stud so hard that her knuckles were white. "J-Just doing fine", Haruka replied, determined not to fall off. Finally they reached the mountain top, and stopped their horses. "That's all mine." Michiru said softly, pointing over the land that laid in front of them.

Well it´s all right, but something else is on your mind, looking past all that shines  
Now the tears are running too, all those things _are nice, but that´s not why I´m here  
_

Haruka just stayed silent, looking over the green landscape. Finally she glanced at Michiru and saw that two tears rolled down the girls cheeks. Haruka slid down from her horse and pulled Michiru into a strong embrace. "That's not why I'm here." She whispered, wiping Michiru's tears away. The taller woman leaned down and gently kissed Michiru's lips. 

I will wipe away your tears, simply by just loving you 

"I love you." Haruka whispered after the kiss. "I love you too." Michiru answered smiling, her tears vanishing.

Three Years Later

"Look how big they wrote it." Michiru said stunned, showing her love the newspaper. **_"Marriage of the Year!" _**Haruka read. **_"Grammy and Oscar Winner Haruka Tenoh pops the question to Supermodel Michiru Kaioh!" _** Haruka chuckled. "We'll have to marry secretly, or the paparazzi will overrun us." "Right." Michiru sighed. Haruka smiled and kissed her soon-to-be-wife. "However." She whispered. "You wanna invite Cameron and Tom?" "Sure. But now I have something else to do." Michiru answered. "And that is?" Haruka asked. Michiru just stood up and walked into the bedroom, smiling at Haruka playfully. "Come and find out." Haruka dashed after her immediately. 

THE END!!!


End file.
